


our bodies tangled tight in the purple light (we look so damn good tonight)

by Doodsxd



Series: D&D Works [17]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Anal Fingering, BAMFs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Humor, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, Kiiara is a good friend, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Mild Painplay, Mild Verbal Humiliation, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Lesbian Character, Painplay, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Play, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Poly, Protectiveness, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scissoring, Slapping, Squirting, Strong Female Characters, Submissive Character, Threats, Threesome - F/F/F, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: “I’m sorry!” The green-skinned woman asked, eyes firmly shut, both hands up in the air in surrender. “I’m so sorry! I came here to play a prank on you but then you came in and you were already on each other and it was too awkward to just come out while you were, hm, doing stuff, so I thought I’d just cover my eyes and ears and wait it out until you fell asleep so I could sneak out and pretend none of this ever happened!” Yasfa was a messy mix of regret, embarrassment and fear between the other two women. “I swear I didn’t mean it! It was just a prank!”Siegrun and Shamaia exchanged a look again, not moving.“It seems we got a voyeur between us, Siegrun.” Shamaia broke the silence, taking the lead. She could see that Siegrun was still thinking, trying to decide on how she felt about the whole ordeal.
Relationships: Siegrun Valahar/Shamaia, Siegrun Valahar/Shamaia/Yasfa
Series: D&D Works [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069412
Kudos: 9





	our bodies tangled tight in the purple light (we look so damn good tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'are u gonna tell her?' by tove lo  
> hope yall enjoy it!

**our bodies tangled tight in the purple light (we look so damn good tonight)**

  
  


That night had been a little crazy, if pleasant. Shamaia and Siegrun sat across from each other on the table as they drank, the crowds of people -  _ friends,  _ apparently - sat around them, drinking and talking loudly, cheering and clapping for that idiot cowboy’s stupid jokes on the guild’s stage, making Shamaia roll her eyes from time to time. 

Siegrun was on her… fourth? maybe? jug of ale, while Shamaia was still entertaining her glass of whiskey slowly. Despite the whole guild knowing that they were together - apparently, Shamaia was too  _ loud _ or something, but honestly, it wasn’t her fault, because Siegrun learned  _ things _ and it wasn’t like she could  _ keep quiet _ anymore fuck you - their dynamic in public didn’t change much, still exchanging insults and jabs here and there, the only difference being that people weren’t afraid that they’d break into a fight anymore - they knew whatever happened would end up in loud sex inside one of their beds, and Shamaia had already handed Barnaby the coins preemptively for any possible furniture damage that they might cause. 

That particular night, Shamaia had been feeling itchy, a little too hot, throwing looks Siegrun’s way. The woman had noticed, of course, but she was still having too much fun talking loudly to her friends, laughing at some stupid thing that the orc had said about the duke.

It was starting to annoy her a little, so she leaned a little too heavily on Kiiara’s side, pressing her breasts to the tabaxi’s arm at the pretense of looking at something that she had been showing her girlfriend to her right side. Kiiara froze for a second, but seemed to decide that it was too much of a risk to call Shamaia on it as soon as she laid eyes on the tiefling’s, just sending Miaki a significant look, making her chuckle in amusement. 

Siegrun noticed, eyes caught on the place of contact between Shamaia and Kiiara, nostrils flaring. It took her about thirty seconds to look at Og’va and throw an  _ excuse me, greenboy _ , and make her way across the table. 

She caught Shamaia’s arm roughly, pulling her from her seat using just one arm. That on itself already got Shamaia feeling hotter, if she was to be honest. 

“Let me go, you brute.” She demanded, trying, with no success, to snag her own arm away from the valkyrie’s grasp. 

“We gotta talk.” She said, pulling Shamaia towards the stairs. 

She let herself be pulled, hiding the smirk that threatened to betray her posture. 

It was a quick ride up. As soon as their door was closed Shamaia was pressed against the door, Siegrun’s demanding lips smashing against hers messily, trying to dominate her mouth as her hands gripped Shamaia’s thighs, lifting her from the floor with ease. 

“What the fuck was that, hellgirl?” The valkyrie urged, banging Shamaia’s back on the door. 

The tiefling threw her head back and laughed mockingly, amused, feeling the other woman’s lips ravage her neckline. “I told you. If you don’t want me to cheat, you gotta keep me satisfied, Valahar.” 

Siegrun threw her unceremoniously on the bed, growling. “We both know that I do that or you’d already be gone, stinky hellspawn.” She prowled forward, covering Shamaia’s body with the weight of her own. 

“Come on then.” The tiefling pinched the barbarian’s nipple through her top, twisting it just  _ so.  _ Siegrun made the sweetest gasps when she did that, all of them so hard to get and so satisfying to hear and all  _ hers _ , so she did it again, swallowing the woman’s next moan into her own mouth. 

Siegrun slapped Shamaia’s hands away and took her top off, starting to rip Shamaia’s clothes off, managing to avoid ripping the threads, as Shamaia had once almost stabbed her for that. 

With both handfuls of Shamaia’s breasts and her head between the tiefling’s legs, Siegrun slapped the flesh up and down for her own delight of watching them bounce, mouth firmly attached to Shamaia’s clit, sucking. Two of her fingers made their way down and into Shamaia’s body, thrusting in and out in tandem with the increasing pressure of her tongue, over and over and over and over-

Shamaia only saw a flicker, immediately pulling Siegrun off of her by the hair. The valkyrie had been ready to protest when she saw the urgent look on the tiefling’s face as she pointed to the dresser on the corner of the room, pressing a finger to her lips. 

There was someone there with them. 

Siegrun moved first, getting off of Shamaia walking silently, as Shamaia grabbed one of her daggers from the floor, the redhead’s bare feet padding over the hardwood floor until her hand touched the handle of the furniture. 

Eyes locked onto each other’s, Shamaia nodded and Siegrun opened the door, grabbing the crouched figure by the hair and getting them in a headlock just as the tip of Shamaia’s dagger touched the person’s throat threateningly. 

“I’m sorry!” The green-skinned woman asked, eyes firmly shut, both hands up in the air in surrender. “I’m so sorry! I came here to play a prank on you but then you came in and you were already on each other and it was too awkward to just come out while you were,  _ hm _ , doing  _ stuff _ , so I thought I’d just cover my eyes and ears and wait it out until you fell asleep so I could sneak out and pretend none of this ever happened!” Yasfa was a messy mix of regret, embarrassment and fear between the other two women. “I swear I didn’t mean it! It was just a prank!” 

Siegrun and Shamaia exchanged a look again, not moving. 

“It seems we got a voyeur between us, Siegrun.” Shamaia broke the silence, taking the lead. She could see that Siegrun was still thinking, trying to decide on how she felt about the whole ordeal. 

Shamaia wanted to influence that process, so she pressed on. 

“A prank, you said?” She asked Yasfa, watching as the woman carefully avoided looking at her naked body, swallowing dry. The tip of Shamaia’s blade pressed on the genasi’s skin, tracing a line from the valley of her throat - the only place not covered by Siegrun’s arm around her neck - to her chest, closer and closer to her breasts. 

She noticed how Yasfa’s breath caught, her pupils dilating, muscles shifting. All the signs were there. 

_ Interesting _ . 

“I got one of those smiling wands.” She explained, looking like she knew how stupid she sounded. “It was just a stupid prank. I was going to force you to hold a smile for an hour, like when you make me be a frog, you know?” The smith bit her lower lip. “I’m so sorry. Seriously. I never meant to break your privacy like this. I just thought it’d be better if you never knew I was here anyways.” 

Shamaia considered her words. The genasi was not the quickest of them, and had taken a liking both to Siegrun and Shamaia, considering them as friends. She had been one of the most supportive and helpful of the guild idiots in regards to their relationship, always offering a much needed - albeit unrequired - friendly shoulder and wise advice. 

The tiefling believed her, that was. Their friendly banter, the friendly sparring, the pranks they exchanged - it had all been in good-faith and good fun. Yes, Yasfa was a bit annoying in her insistence to be wholehearted at all times, but Shamaia knew she was not a malicious person. 

It helped that the ridiculous wand was still there, too, forgotten on the bottom of the open dresser. 

“I think that calls for punishment.” Shamaia announced, eyes fleeting over Siegrun’s, trying to make her understand. Then again, as much as Siegrun was her partner, she was also someone she could manipulate, if just a little - just as she was manipulating Yasfa. If Shamaia could only make them see the possibilities… “Don’t you, Siegrun?”

Shamaia’s dagger caught on the cords tying Yasfa’s top together on the front. Deciding to throw caution to the air, she cut one of them, and then another, eyes shifting from Yasfa’s  _ flighty-foal _ look and her breasts. She waited for the genasi to say anything, to protest and ask them to stop - she would, of course - but instead she  _ stayed _ , looking a little faint in Siegrun’s loose hold. 

Yasfa’s breath quickened considerably and Siegrun’s hungry eyes fell on the genasi’s skin, tracing the curve of her breasts eagerly with each new inch that was revealed by Shamaia’s hand guiding the blade against her clothes. 

“Yasfa?” Siegrun’s voice sounded rough. One last chance for an out, one which Shamaia respected, stopping her hand motion completely. 

Yasfa took a shuddering breath in, the weight of her whole body sagging against Siegrun’s hold. “ _ Please _ .” She breathed. 

Shamaia did not contain the shit eating grin anymore. With a single move her dagger broke all of the cords, revealing Yasfa’s bare chest to the chilly room, nipples hard and skin covered in shivers. “I’d say being into punishment is not exactly punishment…” She cocked her head. 

Siegrun checked with Shamaia through her eyes before sliding one hand down,  _ down _ , into Yasfa’s pants, and, presumably, into her body, from the gasp she released. 

“Dripping wet.” The valkyrie decided, moving her hand inside of the genasi’s pants. If Shamaia knew anything about Siegrun, she’d say the woman was trying to fit more fingers in, see how far they’d go until she found any resistance or sign of discomfort - which did not come, the genasi just throwing her head back and moaning, so deliciously  _ open _ . “I’d say she’s one of those sluts for punishment. Strong in the battlefield but eager to get down on her knees once she’s between four walls.” 

The words made Shamaia’s eyebrows rise in half-surprise. She didn’t think Siegrun would fall in line that quickly, but apparently they were both in sync about this.

Because the thing was, she and Siegrun, they were both the type who would not go down without a fight. And it was fine, really - sex was hot and always exciting because of that, and they fit incredibly well in their preferences. 

Yasfa, however, was their perfect opposite. She was always eager to please, always doing stuff for others without caring for herself - the scars on her hands from when she got frostbite from holding Shamaia told the annoying story of that tale -, and, from what they just saw, she surrendered quite beautifully. 

This could be  _ fun _ . 

Siegrun apparently wanted to make more tests, because her free hand went from around Yasfa’s neck to her hair, pulling. Her reaction was strikingly visible, a vulnerability that neither the tiefling nor the valkyrie would dream of displaying - both because it wasn’t in their nature and because it could be dangerous. 

Yasfa, apparently, felt safe. Or she was stupid. Either way, it worked for them. 

Shamaia put her dagger on her table and moved back to the bed, sitting on the wrinkled sheets. She waited until the genasi’s eyes found her, only then spreading her legs in a very clear command. 

“On your knees.” 

“ _ Fuck _ .” The curse escaped her lips and her knees failed her, eyes fixated on Shamaia. 

She watched as Yasfa made her way to the bed, still on her knees, like the obedient girl that she was. 

“You know what to do, don’t you?’ 

She didn’t need more prompting than that. Yasfa put her lips on Shamaia like a thirsty person would drink a tall glass of water, but kept her hands to herself, as if uncertain if she was allowed to touch. The fact that she did not try without permission made Shamaia’s insides spasm, mind flooding with the sheer amount of  _ possibilities. _

Siegrun worked on opening Yasfa’s pants and pulling them right below the curve of her ass, freeing her from the garment while keeping her tangled on it, unable to move. 

Then she brought a heavy hand over the woman’s ass. The loudness of the sound startled even Shamaia, somewhat concerned about Siegrun’s roughness getting Yasfa to back off. 

She shouldn’t have worried, because the genasi melted against the pain, arching her back to push her ass against Siegrun’s hand, asking for more without words since her mouth was still busy with Shamaia. 

_ Fuck _ . 

“Harder, Siegrun.” Shamaia commanded, watching as her - girlfriend? Were they girlfriends? Ugh, that sounded so wrong - watching as  _ Siegrun _ smirked, satisfied with the reaction she got from the other woman. “This is supposed to be punishment, remember?” 

Grinning, the valkyrie did it again. This time, Shamaia was the one to make a sound, as the slap made the genasi’s tongue slide further into her, gathering slick from her folds. 

Siegrun alternated the spanking between Yasfa’s asscheeks, looking just as fascinated by the bouncing flesh as she did when she slapped Shamaia’s breasts, so apparently it was a  _ thing _ for her. She also worked her fingers back into the genasi’s body, two in her cunt and one spit-slicked thumb into her ass. She knew what Siegrun was doing, what she was thinking - claiming both of the woman’s holes, filling her. Even the tiefling could hear the squelching sounds from Siegrun’s hands on Yasfa. She could only imagine just how wet the genasi was to make noises like that. 

As the slaps grew stronger, Yasfa’s focus sharpened on getting Shamaia there, it would seem, because her tongue and lips began working her harder and harder, hands on the mattress twitching to touch. Shamaia was tempted, but no. Let her prove what she was made of, after all. 

Her tongue stroked along the opening to Shamaia’s body before thrusting it inside, earning a small gasp. The curious appendage then moved up, licking her clit, lips locking around the nub to suck on it gently, then a little harder, testing Shamaia’s reactions, which were all positive. 

Finally, Shamaia put a hand over her brown hair and pulled her closer. Thankfully, Yasfa knew what to do, flattening her tongue and letting Shamaia plant her feet on the bed and ride her tongue, using her mouth, uncaring of the glistening trail she left on the woman’s face. 

Like that, it didn’t take long for Shamaia to cum, head thrown back and spine unraveling as her insides contracted, spilling some more, just to have everything dutifully lapped by the genasi in front of her. 

_ Fuck _ , she thought, fighting the daze, because this wasn’t over yet. That genasi was an idiot, but what a fucking  _ treasure _ . 

“Up, come on, come on,” Shamaia urged, pulling Yasfa by the shoulders. She was followed by Siegrun until they were both on the bed, waiting for Shamaia’s idea. On their defense, she thought distantly, she had some damn great ideas that night. Of course they’d follow. 

“Siegrun, hold her arms.” She asked and her words were followed by immediate compliance. 

The valkyrie pulled Yasfa’s back flush to her own chest, each arm going around Yasfa’s while her feet planted themselves between the genasi’s legs, spreading them apart and holding them there, leaving the woman securely tied in place with her own weight. 

Shamaia smirked.  _ Perfect.  _

“So…” The tiefling’s hand followed the tense muscle from Yasfa’s inner thigh, which trembled under her touch. “You said you were here for a prank. Is that right?” 

“Y-yeah…” Sweat dripped from her brow. Shamaia felt the urge to lick it, but was beaten by Siegrun, who was closer. 

Shamaia’s finger traced the woman’s labia, fold by fold, sulc bu sulc, just exploring. “And you thought it was a good idea to, what? Sneak on me and use that thing to make me smile for an hour?” 

“Yes.” Yasfa’s voice shook and she squirmed in Sieg’s hold. 

“Hm.” The tiefling considered, the back of her fingers caressing the genasi’s wetness, just to feel how warm she was. “You’re a liar.” 

It was like she struck Yasfa across the face. The honeyed eyes widened and the woman started struggling, unsettled to the point of desperation. 

“No! No, I swear, it was a childish prank, I swear, plea-”

“Liar.” Shamaia pointed the accusation with a slap to her inner thigh, making her jump. Siegrun looked hypnotized by the slick that slowly dripped from Yasfa as her walls contracted in reaction to the pain. 

Shamaia didn’t blame her. It was a tantalizing sight. And she was sure that Siegrun herself was making a mess out of the sheets underneath her, eagerly watching while patiently waiting her turn. 

Shamaia inserted two fingers in her and curled them up, starting to thrust. 

“I swear!” Yasfa tried again, breath catching on her throat. “I thought you’d be grumpy and that it would be funny, but that’s it!” 

“Liar!” Another slap, now to the other thigh, closer to her center. “You know what I think? I think you were creeping on us. I think you went into that wardrobe to watch us having sex and fill that little perverted brain of yours with ideas for when you fuck your pillow at night.” Slickness coated Shamaia’s fingers, abundant and revealing of the genasi’s thougths. 

“No, please, I never meant to-” 

_ Slap! Slap!  _ “I think you were there hoping we’d find you. I can even imagine it: you there, wet and guilty and eager,  _ so eager _ .”

“Shamaia, please, I’d never-” Her belly quivered, thighs trembling, eyes dazed. 

“I think you were hoping to be punished.” Shamaia’s hand slapped the fat side of Yasfa’s right labia, and then the left, avoiding her clit. “Such a slut for pain, aren’t you, Yasfa?” Her thrusts went faster, soft pads of Shamaia’s fingers centering on the little rougher patch of her walls, rubbing it vigorously. 

“Please, please,  _ please- _ ”

Shamaia laughed. “Look at you.” She went back to her thighs, alternating the stinging hits. “You don’t even know what you’re begging for. Are you asking me to stop? Do you want it harder? Tell me, greenie. What do you want?”

But the genasi was too far down, deeper to the point of incoherence. 

“Sure, greenie, I forgive you.” She grinned, knowing very well that the curl of her lips was nothing short of threatening. “Just scream for me.” 

Shamaia applied three swift slaps to Yasfa’s center, right over her clit and opening, while her fingers still worked frantically into her. 

She had been aiming for the woman’s orgasm, obviously, but she didn’t quite expect what happened next, as Yasfa’s slick squirted  _ hard _ all over her, a surprising amount streaming from the woman’s body and dripping down Shamaia’s hand, arm, thighs and chest - it was  _ everywhere _ , just as blatant as her scream. 

“Holy  _ shit _ .” Siegrun cursed, voice hoarse. Shamaia echoed the sentiment privately. 

The valkyrie gently deposited Yasfa’s shaking body on the bed, letting her rest, and moved over Shamaia, licking the glistening patch of her cheek like it was honey over her skin. Shamaia let a hitching breath out when the woman got her lips around the fingers that had been inside Yasfa, sucking on them to taste the other woman second-hand from the tiefling’s skin. 

Shamaia felt herself burning again, but she had another idea. She kissed Siegrun on the lips - almost forgetting herself and letting the woman push her over and ride her thigh like she seemed to want to do - before placing both hands on her shoulders and pushing her away. 

“We shouldn’t let all that go to waste, should we?” She pointed out, motioning to all the glistening wetness covering the genasi’s body. 

Siegrun bit her lower lip, hesitating. It all crumbled down when Shamaia maneuvered Yasfa’s limp - but not asleep yet - body to her side, lifting one of her legs in an invitation. 

The genasi looked tired, still shook from her orgasm, but not unwilling. Shamaia measured her next move - she could be an asshole, but she did not take what was not offered. At least not in bed. “I wanna ride your face again while Siegrun rides  _ you _ . That alright, froggy?” 

Yasfa’s face did something between lust and horror, but she nodded, helping them get her in position. 

Shamaia sat on Yasfa’s face facing Siegrun, who held the other woman’s leg up high, slotting their centers together with a grunt. 

“You can use your hands. Wouldn’t want you suffocating, would we?” The tiefling informed her, who nodded underneath her, using both hands to properly position Shamaia’s asscheeks over her face so she could lick the woman’s clit without losing all of her ability to breathe. 

Satisfied with that, Shamaia let her attention go back to where green and pale skin joined, the trails of wetness coming from Siegrun and Yasfa mixing up on their skin, making the gliding motion smoother, freeing Siegrun to go much faster in less time, as Yasfa was already covered in her own cooling fluids from the start. 

It was easy to see that Siegrun had been fit to burst for a while by then, clit swollen to double its size, so dark it almost looked like a bruise between her legs. She rubbed it frantically against Yasfa’s body and Shamaia could feel the genasi sobbing under her while her tongue worked on the tiefling’s pleasure, now aided by deft fingers, which she  _ certainly _ knew how to use, fucking into Shamaia’s body with the confidence of one whose work demanded perfect precision from their hands. 

She wanted to get her tongue on Siegrun and Yasfa, right on the point where they rubbed their clits together, and  _ that _ thought was what pushed Shamaia over once again, screaming as her thighs snapped shut, body overtaken by the spasms of orgasm, contracting around the genasi’s fingers. 

Then, the women’s combined voices led her to open her eyes, which she did not remember shutting, to watch. 

Siegrun rode Yasfa with all of her power, chasing her orgasm with the single-minded focus that made her such a fierce combatant. Yasfa, under her, had actual tears to her eyes, overwhelmed while another orgasm built itself inside of her, a volcano ready for eruption. 

In the end, they came in tandem, and Shamaia would have been jealous if she wasn’t there to witness it. Yasfa’s arms came to life as she tried to scramble away, overwhelmed, but Siegrun’s strong arms held her in place as her body started to shake again, wrattled from the spasms coming from her core. Shamaia almost winced in sympathy, imagining that at this point the stimulus was probably toeing the line of  _ too much _ for the genasi, but it was not like there was a force on that plane - perhaps other than Shamaia herself - who could come between Siegrun and something that she wanted. 

The valkyrie’s body fell to the side afterwards, arms automatically shooting up towards Shamaia, pulling her in. The tiefling looked over her shoulder to check on Yasfa, but the woman seemed to be alright, despite looking exhausted. 

“We gotta change the sheets.” Shamaia protested against Siegrun’s grip around her. “We can’t sleep like this.” 

Siegrun grunted. “Tomorrow, hellgirl.” She held Shamaia closer, nose buried on the tiefling’s hair, as it was customary. “We change the sheets tomorrow.” 

And Shamaia was a dignified being - but she was also exhausted and outnumbered. Siegrun’s body, at least, was warm enough for her not to mind the wetness underneath her all that much. 

She fell asleep like that, completely aware that they would all regret that choice in the morning. As it looked like a  _ future-me _ problem, however, she decided to ignore it, shutting her eyes and her mind to surrender to a deep and well-deserved slumber. 

______________________________________________________________________________

“Excuse me? Shamaia, are you there?” Kiiara’s voice called from outside of the room as she knocked on the door. 

“By the hells.” The tiefling groaned as the sound woke her, squirming against Siegrun’s protesting hold around her as the barbarian refused to let her go to the door. “What is it, Roxx?” She called loudly. 

“I was just wondering if you’ve seen Yasfa. She said she was going to play a prank on you last night, but then she didn’t come to her room and she isn’t on breakfast either…” The tabaxi seemed to hesitate. “I mean, I know she crosses lines sometimes, but… did anything happen?” 

Shamaia finally managed to escape Siegrun’s grasp, which prompted the barbarian to switch sides, seeking for the other body available to hold on her bed. Yasfa didn’t even shift when Siegrun slotted her body behind hers, both still more than half asleep as they settled together. 

The tiefling rolled her eyes, pushing the weird throb of  _ fondness _ that spread through her chest the fuck  _ down _ as she wrapped herself up on the sheets and partially opened the door to answer to the concerned tabaxi. 

“She’s here, she’s fine.” Shamaia answered curtly, aware that there was no fucking point in trying to hide what happened. Half the guild probably heard them anyway, with the walls being paper thin as they were. Barnaby should definitely do something about that, and soon. 

Kiiara’s eyes widened in surprise, and then in curiosity, trying to catch sight of the inside of the room. “Can I see her? Lauri has been asking for her, she wants to go visit Puyusha, and has been very insistent-” 

“I didn’t kill your goddamn friend, Roxx.” The tiefling rolled her eyes and let the door open further, revealing the two sleeping figures on the bed. “Happy now? She’s asleep. We’ll be down in thirty.” 

“Make it forty.” Siegrun grumbled, raising one hand in the air. “We gotta bathe, and those weird servant fuckers take a lifetime to get the damn water.” 

Roxx didn’t seem to know where to look. Shocked, she settled her eyes on Shamaia’s face. 

“Did you…?”

“Yes.” Was her answer. After a moment, decided to add, “We’re keeping her.” 

“Oh.” She licked her lips, nodding. “Alright. Just. I know you’re powerful and all, but you hurt her, I’ll find a dragon and convince it to eat you.” 

It would be a touching display of friendship if it wasn’t so fucking  _ annoying _ . “Duly noted, Roxx. Anything else?” 

“Hm.” The feline wracked her brain for something. “If she pushes you away out of the blue, it’s because she likes you and thinks the dragon that stole her heart may come to hurt you. So you gotta shake her out of that bullshit from time to time.”

Shamaia arched one eyebrow. “Are you teaching me how to  _ handle _ your friend, Roxx?” 

Kiiara just shrugged. “She doesn’t just fall in bed with anyone, if you haven’t noticed.” Shamaia hadn’t, not until she said it. It rang true, though, the way she would always skirt around dating and sex talks, even when they were all drunk and joking and bragging around the dinner table. “I’m just making sure you’ll take good care of her. She deserves it, you know?” 

Shamaia looked back to the sleeping figure, muscular back turned to them in a perfect display of careless trust. 

She turned back to the tabaxi. “She’s too  _ nice _ for her own good.” The tiefling agreed, leaving everything else between the lines. After all, if she wanted to keep on having mind-blowing sex with Yasfa, she needed her to act and feel like a functional person. If that involved taking care of some stuff for her, then so be it. 

Kiiara seemed to catch on that, offering Shamaia a small smile. “You lot have forty minutes, and then you’ll have a very excited fairy to deal with. Apparently, Yasfa made a promise to take Lauri to see Puyusha, and I’m not sure how long I can hold her anymore, especially with her wings growing. She’s so damn  _ fast _ !”

“Fuck you too, Roxx.” Siegrun answered, looking about as annoyed as Shamaia felt. 

“Forty minutes!” She repeated with a smug smirk that asked for a punch, leaving them alone. 

Shamaia shut the door as Siegrun rang the bell to ask for the warm water for them to wash up all the sticky mess from their skin. She walked to the genasi and shook her. 

“Come on, froggy. We gotta change those sheets and clean up. This room stinks.” 

“Hmm.” Was all the answer she got as the woman buried her face on a pillow, snuggling it. 

“Shit, you’re all so annoying, why did I ever think this was a good idea in the first place,” The tiefling complained, going to the dresser to get some clean sheets. 

Between her and Siegrun, they managed to change the sheets under Yasfa, deciding to leave the genasi to get the rest that she apparently needed. 

When they left, the woman had a stupid smile on her lips, sweet and clueless and fragile like everything that she and Siegrun did not know how to deal with. 

Seeing Siegrun fiddle with her food during breakfast, though, she knew the valkyrie was thinking the same as her. She didn’t want to lose that openness, the easy way that Yasfa had unfolded and handed it all to them without asking for all that much back. She was a weird one, that genasi, but Shamaia knew she didn’t want to part ways with her so soon. 

“So,” Siegrun grunted, fork moving her chicken from one side to the other of the plate. “What do we do?” 

Shamaia pondered, licking her lips. Well. In the end, it wasn’t such a crazy idea, nor was it something that they wouldn’t do anyways if given the opportunity to, so…

“How do you feel about hunting down a dragon?”

Siegrun’s smile was all the answer she needed. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!” The screams echoed inside the guild, wild and furious, as two pairs of feet stomped on the wooden floors. “YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, AND YOU’RE NOT GONNA LIKE IT THIS TIME!”

“GREENIE, WHERE ARE YOU?” Siegrun chorused Shamaia, just as pissed, her voice sounding weird because she could  _ not stop smiling _ , all thanks to that stupid wand of Yasfa’s, who tricked them both and ran away just after lunch. “I’M PUTTING YOU TO THE GROUND PROPER THIS TIME. COME ON, COME FACE ME, YOU COWARD!”

Inside their room, into the wardrobe, an earth genasi snickered into her hand, a Wand of Smiles on the other, hoping for her luck not to run out so soon. 

It was just  _ so much fun _ . 

And in the end, well. 

Maybe the punishment could be fun too, if she played her cards right. After a very enlightening chat with Kiiara, she was quite sure she could manage. 

That was, if they didn’t find her and kill her within the first hour of the spell, of course. 

She shut her eyes and held her breath, trying not to giggle. 

_ Here’s to hoping _ . 

_______________________________________________________________________________


End file.
